pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ann Lauterbach
Ann Lauterbach (born 1942) is an American poet, essayist, and academic.Library of Congress Online Catalog Life Lauterbach was born and raised in New York City. She earned a B.A. from the University of Wisconsin. She lived in London for 8 years, working in publishing and for art institutions. On her return to the U.S., she worked in art galleries in New York before she began teaching.Ann Lauterbach, Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Jan. 25, 2012. She has taught at Brooklyn College, Columbia University, the Iowa Writers Workshop, Princeton University, and at the City College of New York and Graduate Center of CUNY. Since 1991 she has taught at Bard College, and is a David and Ruth Schwab II Professor of Language and Literature there, where she teaches and co-directs the Writing Division of the M.F.A. program, and lives in Germantown, New York.The National Book Foundation > 2009 National Book Award Finalist > Ann Lauterbach Her poems have been published in literary journals and magazines including Conjunctions, and in anthologies including American Hybrid: A Norton Anthology of New Poetry (Norton, 2009) and American Women Poets in the 21st Century: Where Lyric Meets Language (Wesleyan University Press, 2002). Recognition Her poetry collection Or to Begin Again (Penguin Books, 2009) was a 2009 National Book Award finalist. Her other honors include fellowships from the Guggenheim Foundation, the Ingram Merrill Foundation, the John D. and Catherine C. MacArthur Foundation, and the New York State Foundation for the Arts.The National Book Foundation > 2009 National Book Award Finalist > Ann LauterbachNew York Foundation for the Arts > Artists Fellowship 1998 Poetry Publications Poetry *''Vertical, Horizontal''. Dublin: Seafront Press, 1971. *''Book One''. New York: Spring Street Press, 1975. *''Many Times, but Then''. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press, 1979. *''Later That Evening''. Brooklyn, NY: Jordan Davies, 1981. *''Closing Hours''. Madison, WI: Red Ozier Press, 1983. *''Sacred Weather'' (illustrated by Louisa Chase). New York: Grenfell Press, 1984. * Greeks (with Bruce Boice; photos by Jan Groover). Baltimore, MD: Hollow Press, 1985. *''Before Recollection''. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1987. *''How Things Bear Their Telling'' (illustrated by Lucio Pozzi). Colombes, France: Collectif, 1990. *''Clamor''. New York: Viking, 1991. *''And for Example''. New York: Viking, 1994. *''A Clown, Some Colors, a Doll, Her Stories,a Song, a Moonlit Cove'' (with photogravures by Ellen Phelan). New York: Whitney Museum, 1996. *''On a Stair''. New York: Penguin Poets, 1997. *''If in Time: Selected poems, 1975-2000''. New York: Penguin Poets, 2001. *''Hum''. New York: Penguin Poets, 2005. *''Or to Begin Again''. New York: Penguin Poets, 2009. Non-fiction *''The Night Sky: Writings on the poetics of experience''. Viking, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Ann Lauterbach b. 1942, Poetry Foundation, Web, Oct. 29, 2012. Audio / video *''Poetry Reading, November 1978 at Hamilton College'' (cassette). Clinton, NY: Hamilton College, 1978. *''Ann Lauterbach'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: University of Missouri, 1995. *''Ann Lauterbach / Stephen Radcliffe'' (cassette). New York: Segue Foundation, 1997. *''Ann Lauterbach Reading, March 20, 2002'' (audiobook). Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Poetry Center, 2002. *''Passwords: Ann Lauterbach on John Ashbery'' (audiobook). New York: Poets House, 2005. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ann Lauterbach, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 17, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Tangled Reliquary," Conjunctions 17 (Fall 1991) *Two poems in 'Conjunctions'' 53 (Fall 2009) *Ann Lauterbach profile & 6 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Ann Lauterbach b. 1942 at the Poetry Foundation. *Ann Lauterbach @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center). ;Audio / video *Ann Lauterbach at PennSound. *Ann Lauterbach at YouTube *Ann Lauterbach, National Book Foundation. ;About *Profile: Ann Lauterbach at Bard College * [http://mappemunde.typepad.com/mappemunde/2004/04/rootless_elegia.html Interview: Mappemunde > April 17, 2004 > An Interview with Ann Lauterbach by Tim Peterson] * [http://www.raintaxi.com/online/2009summer/lauterbach.shtml Review: Rain Taxi > Winter 2009/2010 > A Review by Michael D. Snediker of Or to Begin Again by Ann Lauterbach] Category:American poets Category:Bard College faculty Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:People from New York City Category:Writers from New York Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:MacArthur Fellows Category:American academics Category:20th-century poets Category:American essayists Category:University of Wisconsin–Madison alumni Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets